


Detention Mr Wilson?

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [4]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	Detention Mr Wilson?

Thad sighed as he brushed down his dress pants, inspecting them for invisible lint. Professor Evans had asked him to take a senior literature class as he had to fly out to Florida to be with his sick mother. Thad had opted for a pale blue shirt and almost black, grey trousers. He had to give the air of being more than a few years older than the class he was supposed to be taking, so that the seniors would not give him any bother. It was good practise for later life, he told himself as he entered the classroom, totally unprepared for the set of bright blue eyes that met his own when he entered the room. He was totally screwed.

Flint smiled brightly at the sight. When he'd found out that they were having a sub, he'd just planned to do the bare minimum of work, sit in his usual place and listen to his iPod. But that all changed when his eyes caught the brown ones of the teachers. His dark hair and tan skin catching the light flooding through the windows. Flint nearly blushed as he noticed the muscled arms under the blue shirt, his eyes keeping track on the man as he walked to the front of the class room. He propped his head on his hand as he watched him try to stay calm, fidgeting as the various well dressed boys found seats in the classroom. "I know that look, Flint" Luke commented from next to him, the younger boy smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent. "Go easy on him, he's not much older than us" He laughed, sitting back as Flints eyes went back to the teacher. Flint laughed softly, waving him off as they watched the dark haired teacher. "Shut up, I know him"

"Good morning class." Thad said firmly, as he tried very hard not to look at Flint. They met over the summer as Thad frequented the coffee shop that Flint worked at, Thad finally sick of Flint's constant blushes pulled him away from the shop and ravished him in the alley way beside the bookshop, at which Thad worked at part-time as he studied for his combined history and literature degree. Although Thad had graduated from Dalton two years previous, he and two other council members from his senior year still helped out with school productions and liaisoning with Dalton's sister school, so it was not unusual for him to be seen on campus flanked either side with Wes, and his 'roomate' David.

Flint grinned at Thad as he got a chorus of "Good morning Sir" From everyone but him. His eyes glinted as the substitute called him out on it. "Good morning Sir" He said, enunciating the last word as he looked up at the student teacher.

"My name is Mr Thomas, and I'll be taking your class for today." Thad said, his eyes fixed on Flint, glancing as his notebook at the desk. "Mr..." he began as he scanned the class plan. " oh...Buchanan yes. Could you tell me what Professor Evans went over with you last class?, so that I have something to build on with today's lesson."

"We were studying Romeo and Juliet" Luke grinned. "Looking into the forbidden romance between the two" He added, receiving a kick under the desk from Flint who blushed but did his best to hold in a scoff.

"Well I think we've found our Juliet. Thank you for your input Mr Buchanan. Now who wants to read Romeo's part?." He said casually, looking in Flint's direction wondering how much the rest of the senior class knew about their relationship.

The class made a few grumbled sounds as no one stood up. Flint rolled his eyes, saying he would do it, standing up with Luke at the front of the class with Luke. "You're doing Juliet by the way" Luke grinned. "You're just too You to be Romeo" He laughed, getting a swat to the arm from Flint who leaned against the desk opposite Luke.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." Luke read dramatically, grabbing Flints hand and continuing the lines, with Flints small replies up until his next reply. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Flint recited, passionately to Luke as they tried not to laugh at their over dramatic show.

Thad clapped his hands together as the whole class dissolved into giggles. "Thank you for that boys." He muttered sarcastically, "But I do believe I asked for Mr Buchanan to read Juliet, and not you Mr Wilson." He said, his gaze focussed on the two retreating figures. "Have any of you seen the modern film adaptation of this most famous story? 'Shakespeare in love'"

Flint scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat next to Luke and struggled to contain his laughter. A few boys made sounds of acknowledgement while others muttered, shrugging slightly. Flint hadn't watched it, he's seen the DiCaprio version and flicked through the book but that was the extent.

"Is something funny?" Thad demanded, his eyes flashing darkly. He knew how much Flint liked when he lost his temper a little bit, especially when the antique cafe had started selling alcohol, and Flint had to deal with flirty drunk men who hit on him every night. That had led to several 'sleep-outs' at the bookshop, when they couldn't quite make it all the way back to Thad's flat on the other side of town.

Flint blushed lightly, a grin in place. "No sir, nothing at all" He smiled, fluttering his eyelashes innocently as he leaned back in his seat, rocking slightly on the chair as he leaned against the wall by his desk

"Very well then." Thad continued as he read from the annotated copy of the play that had been left for him. It wasn't before long when the senior class lost a little interest in whatever he was saying. "Tell you guys what." He said finally sighing and closing his book. "Let us discuss what the modern equivalent of the play would be. What would prevent two people being together in the 'modern-era' not what was around in England in the latter part of the seventeenth century. Mr White, would you care to contribute to the class?"

"Age, sex or religion" Nate answered from across the class in a disinterested tone. "Age because it's illegal, sex because people are still judged on their orientation and religion because of some beliefs"

"Would you care to pick one to discuss further... Mr Anderson?" Thad asked. "Age, Sex or Religion?"

"Sex" Blaine commented, looking away from the pale boy next to him.

"when I said 'discuss further' Mr Anderson, I did just mean that." Thad said pointedly, as he rummaged in his bag for his spectacles. "Go on?"

"Half of this class is gay, we get judged whenever we leave Dalton" Blaine responded. Flint made a frustrated squeak in the back of his throat, which didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"Thank you Mr Anderson." Thad smiled, "Yes, Ohio isn't exactly the most gay-friendly state in the country. And I can assure you parallels can be made with this play, and relationships forbidden by sexuality. I might see if Professor Evans can arrange for you guys to see a different adaptation of the play, out of state." He mused.

Flint couldn't help but smile as the teacher day dreamed, his own thoughts trailing off to what Thad would look like dressed up like Romeo.

"Any more thoughts on the play?" Thad asked, as he looked over at Luke, who had his hand raised. "Shoot Mr Buchanan."

"What about the age difference...Juliet was younger than Romeo" He stated, getting a kick from Flint under the desk

"And why would that be an issue Mr Wilson?" Thad prompted, looking to Flint.

"No problem" Flint said, looking up at Thad. "Unless one is really underage"

"A very sensible answer." Thad smiled, as he got into a conversation with a few of the more keen members of the class.

"Is this your college boyfriend?" Luke hissed to Flint, "The one who gave you that hickey?"

"Shh" Flint murmured, swatting the older boys arm. "It is, but don't let him hear you"

"You lucky bastard." Luke whistled under his breath, "You wouldn't guess he was gay though would you, accept for his shoes. He has brogues, they look rather amazing actually. And they look similar to a pair you own..." He trailed off, "You've got it bad, if you're lending him your clothes."

"You make me sound like my sister" Flint laughed silently. "But, yeah. Hes a good guy and actually seems to be attracted to me" He smiled

"You guys have been dating all summer, of course he's attracted to you!" Luke said a little too loudly.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Mr Buchanan, Mr Wilson?" Thad asked.

"Nothing they'd like to hear" Flint chirped before sending a glare to Luke

"Have you two had sex yet?" he mouthed to Flint. As Thad watched the exchange carefully.

"Will you wait outside Mr Buchanan?" Thad said. "You're disrupting the class. Mr Wilson, I'd like to see you after class too."

Flint blushed as Luke stood up, whispering an "I bet he would" next to Flints ear before scrapping his chair against the floor and leaving.

The lesson continued for another twenty minutes as Thad controlled what was left of the class, leaving Flint staring at him unashamedly. Thad could feel the heat of his boyfriends gaze on the back of his neck as he wrote the assignment set for them on the white-board, causing the class to groan collectively. "This isn't my fault." He insisted, " You can read the email from professor Evans yourselves."

Flint groaned, sinking down in his chair as Thad continued writing up the large assignment. He'd just been given an almost impossible art project, needing to produce 3 canvas' by the end of it.

You can all go when you've copied this down. " Thad said, "as long as some one gives it to Mr Buchanan. Mr Wilson, you have to stay."

"I know, I know" Flint waved off as Nate grabbed Luke's bag, leaving the two alone in the room

"You left early last night." Thad said quietly, as he looked to Flint. "Without a goodbye or anything..."

"I had an art project that I had to finish" Flint answered softly. "I completely forgot about it, so I had to rush"

"I missed you last night." He sighed, as he began to pack his things up. "It's been a nice routine we had going. Usually we cuddle before you leave me. I also like the uniform."

"Really?" Flint asked, looking down at the tie and shirt, his blazer draped over his bag. "I kind of hate it...so I never wear it right" He shrugged. "But, I missed you too" He returned

"The thing I actually miss most about Dalton is the uniform." Thad smiled softly, "And the Warblers. But I have Wes and David to remind me of that so I don't know. What lesson do you have now?"

"I'm free until lunch" Flint smiled happily

"Can you go off campus, or is it too early in the year?" Thad asked, smiling suggestively.

"Too early, Luke tried it yesterday and got himself detention" Flint pouted.

"Hmm..." Thad sighed, chewing his lips thoughtfully. "I might just have an idea then. Meet me in the Latin block, I know for a fact it's not being used. Give me fifteen minutes."

Flint nodded slowly as the student teacher pecked the side of his mouth before heading toward the door leaving Flint on his own in the English classroom. He pouted slightly as Thad left him hanging before standing up from his chair, pushing it in. He turned around to the large window fixing his hair in the reflection and leaving his tie loose around his neck; his shirt unbuttoned just enough to see the hint of a love bite. He adjusted his unbuttoned Dalton cardigan, the ends of his un-tucked shirt appearing under the black material before pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder, leaving his blazer off.

Thad smiled as he pulled several things from the back of his car, including a rug and a bottle of wine. He probably shouldn't drink when on the job, but he wasn't teaching for the rest of the day and he wanted some time alone with his boyfriend. Flint was always a little bit of a mystery to him, sassy, outspoken but very unsure of himself. Thad assumed it was to do with their age difference, but he didn't want to push the matter.

Flint sighed at his reflection before nodding. "As good as it'll ever be" He murmured to himself before checking the time and finally leaving the classroom as a few of the later students disappeared, leaving him alone in the large corridor

Thad checked his watched as he sat cross legged on one of the old desks in the classroom waiting for Flint. "Five minutes late." He chuckled softly as he reclined on the wooden desk. "Oh well he missed nice Thad. He's going to get Professor Thomas now." He added with a wicked smirk, before arranging the room to look more like a classroom.

Flint finally got to the classroom after finally getting rid of his best friend, who just had to know everything about what happened between the two. He slipped through the door quietly, checking behind him before shutting the door quietly. "Sorry I took so long, Luke has a keen interest in what doesn't concern him"

"You're late Mr Wilson." Thad said sharply, bringing a large wooden ruler hard onto the desk. "I said fifteen minutes, not twenty. Now sit."

Flint gaped at the sight before obeying, slipping into the seat in front of the older boy before looking up at him with wide eyes

"Your behaviour yesterday and during today's lesson has been deplorable. What do you have to say for yourself?" Thad demanded, his dark eyes flashing as he looked at Flint.

Flint blushed lightly, leaning on the desk, humming in thought. "Not much I guess, but what would you like to hear me say?" He asked, eyes glinting as the sun streamed through the gaps in the closed blinds.

"What you're going to do for missing our lesson last night, and for being a cheeky little fucker in the lesson." Thad said, looking back at the younger boy "I want an apology." He added, his tone suggestive.

"What type of apology?" Flint asked innocently, a smile playing at his lips as his fingers tapped the desk quietly.

"You're a smart boy." Thad smirked, "You can figure it out yourself."

"I don't think I can sir, I'm not the top in my academic subjects" Flint answered with a smirk. "You might need to teach me"

"Just like I've had to teach you everything else?" Thad returned, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Seems like it" Flint smiled, trying to keep his innocent act in place.

Thad chuckled softly, a small smile gracing his features. "Just come over here will you?"

Flint smiled brightly, standing up and moving around the desk, sitting on it before tugging Thad close.

"Hey yourself, sir" Flint giggled softly, his arms staying looped around Thad's neck

"It makes me sound really old." Thad pouted, as he pulled Flint closer to his body. "And I'm not old."

"You're really not" Flint hummed. "But it gets you all hot and bothered" He teased

"Like my temper does to you?" Thad returned.

"Definitely" Flint grinned. "And when you're jealous" He added.

"Same thing isn't it?"

"Partially" Flint hummed. "When you're jealous you get more possessive, when you get angry you get really horny" He grinned

"Mainly because I'm rather possessive of you." Thad smiled, as he pressed his lips to Flint's again. "And you make me very horny."

"I should hope so" Flint hummed, bringing their lips back together. "But this whole teacher thing is very hot" He whispered.

"I knew you'd like the teacher thing." Thad laughed as he kissed Flint harder than before.

Flint gasped softly, Thad's tongue slipping into his mouth and twirling against his own tongue. "I like it a lot" Flint whispered with an uneven breath as they parted.

"Am I still technically your teacher enough for you to want something vaguely representing a very mediocre porn movie in the disused Latin classroom?" Thad quipped. "Because I really did miss you yesterday."

"Sounds like fun" Flint grinned. "I missed you too" He added before bringing their lips together again.

"Great." Thad grinned as he kissed Flint with little more force than before as the younger boy crashed into his body and moaned into his mouth.

Flint ignored the blush that appeared on his cheeks as he let out a moan, his body pressed up against Thad's as the older boy wrapped his arms around Flints body, keeping him in place.

"What are you doing tonight?" Thad asked as he pressed heated kissed on flint's pale neck.

"I have a 3 hour shift at the cafe" Flint answered, whimpering quietly.

Thad groaned softly, as he bit down on Flint's shoulder. "I want you to myself tonight though."

Flint let out a small moan as Thad sucked on his shoulder, undoing his shirt slowly. "You make it sound like I work at a strip club or something...I'll be done by 11 and I can sneak back here later"

"It might as well be a strip club." Thad said, his voice muffled by his boyfriends skin. "I want you to stay over with me again, like we did over the summer."

"But I don't take my clothes off" Flint reminded. "I can, but we'll need to arrive separately" He said, feeling Thad's lips against his skin again

"I'm not meaning at Dalton." Thad whispered, "I mean my flat."

"That's what I mean...We can't turn up together" Flint returned

"Have you still got your spare key?" Thad asked. Flint nodded.

"So you can let yourself in then." Thad smiled, as he ran his hands up Flint's pale chest. "Easy."

"But where will you be?" Flint asked, his breath hitching

"Waiting in bed. For you." Thad answered.

"That's okay then" Flint smiled. "Though I'll miss you at work"

"Or I come. Stare at you for hours. Drop you off here. And then you meet me at home for a lot of 'extra-curricular' activities' ?" suggested Thad with a wink.

Flint hummed happily. "'extra-curricular' are my favourite kind of activities" He giggled.

"I bet they are." Thad grinned.

"You would know" Flint smirked. "You seem to like them too"

"Well I always do like to give a good pupil extra credit." Thad grinned. "And you get an A+ for yours."

"So, do you do this with all your students? Or am I the teachers pet?" Flint quipped

"Definitely Teachers pet." Thad whispered.

"I'm going to take that as a good thing Sir." Flint purred.

"Totally is." Thad commented and tilted his head, the tip of his tongue brushing over Flint's bottom lip, and the younger boy melted into him. Thad had wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to pull him in, but Flint was too close already; his chest was pressed snugly against his own, and if Thad wanted him closer he would have to tuck Flint into his pants, which admittedly, didn't sound like a bad idea even if it was a complicated one. "Too many clothes I think" Thad whispered hotly into his ear. "Always is when you're with me.

Flint shivered lightly as Thad's breath ghosted over his skin, a pale blush rising on his cheeks. "We'll have to get rid of them then" He whispered back, moving his arms from around Thad's neck to undo the loose knot in his Dalton tie, pulling it off quickly before moving to unbutton the rest of his shirt, the first 3 buttons already undone.

Thad growled and pushed Flint with his body, so the younger boy was flat on the desk intent on exploring his mouth and body further. "It's been a long while since I was this aroused at school."

"You cant like the uniform that much" Flint teased, looking up at the older boy that stood between his legs. "Or is it the whole, forbidden student and teacher relationship?" He asked.

"It has more to do with you." Thad whispered as he explored Flint's neck with his tongue again.

Flint whimpered as Thad's tongue licked over his skin, leaving a wet trail down to his chest. Thad continued to bite his neck and then peppered tiny kisses over the stinging skin in apology, as though he couldn't quite decide whether he wanted to be rough or really, really gentle. It was impossible for Flint to determine which treatment he preferred, though he figured he shouldn't allow Thad to mark his neck with love bites, not again anyway.

"You know, last week they stopped me in the locker room." Flint commented, a small moan slipping out as Thad's teeth met his skin again. "Apparently it looked like I was being abused" He finished, amusement in his voice. "Love bites on my back is hard to explain"

"Clearly they haven't seen your back in great detail like I have." Thad smirked, as their lips met again. "You're far too sexy."

Flint hummed as Thad kissed him deeply, leaning up off the desk slightly. "I still have no idea what you're talking about" He commented against the older boys lips.

"Yeah well," Thad hummed as Flint slid his leg between his own. "You haven't seen how you look when I make you come."

Flint blushed as he shook his head. "No, but I suppose it's pretty hot if you're still here" He answered.

"Not going anywhere if I can help it." Thad smiled as he removed his own shirt.

Flint hummed happily at the sight above him, Thad's muscled arms flexing as he pulled the shirt from his toned, tan body. "Here is definitely good"

"Everywhere where you are is good." Thad smiled as they kissed again, "You're just amazing."

"So are you" Flint whispered as they parted slightly before kissing again, his arms back around Thad's neck

"How do you want to do this?" Thad asked, as he explored Flint's body.

"Remember when that guy grabbed my ass while I was at work and you lost your shit just a little when we got back to yours?" Flint questioned, getting a nod from the student teacher. "Something like that"

Thad moaned softly, as Flint whispered in his ear. "Rough then." He laughed, as he fumbled with the younger boys trousers.

"Rough it is" Flint grinned, undoing Thad own ones and letting them fall to the floor.

"I still can't believe you'd never had a boyfriend before." Thad whispered softly, as they came together in a hot messy kiss.

Flint inhaled into the kiss as Thad's tongue explored his mouth. "Why's that?" He asked as they parted for air, their lips still just millimetres apart.

"Because you're you." He answered, pressing his obvious arousal against Flint's.

Flint let out a soft moan at the friction through their underwear. His head tilting back slightly. "I'll take that as a good thing"

"It totally is." Thad smirked, nodding.

"Good" Flint breathed out softly before bringing their lips together again.

"Why do you always say the right things?" Thad laughed.

"Because I know you" Flint grinned up at the older boy

"Would now be an inappropriate time to tell you I love you?" Thad grinned.

"Definitely not" Flint laughed. "But you do pick your moments"

"I promise that I'll pick a more appropriate time next time." Thad smirked, as his hands trailed lower down Flint's toned body.

"Wise" Flint breathed out, a small whimper escaping as Thad's calloused hands ran over his skin.

"I'm the teacher remember." Thad grinned.

"And I'm your disobedient student" Flint giggled

"Too damn right you are." Thad laughed. "About the 'my' part at least."

"Someone's possessive today" Flint teased

"Yeah, well you love it." He quipped.

"I totally do" Flint giggled

"So..." Thad said, smirking against Flint's lips, "How do you want to earn your extra credit?"

"I thought we went over this" Flint grinned. "You're getting forgetful in your old age"

"I want you to suck me off." Thad said, as he kissed Flint hard. "And then I'm going to fuck you."

"I think I can do that" Flint answered against Thad's lips.

"I don't doubt that you can."

"Am I going to be swallowing or am I going to have to leave you hard?" Flint whispered, teeth catching Thad's ear.

"oh how I want it to be both." groaned Thad, closing his eyes.

"You're going to have to pick" Flint purred, nibbling on Thad's earlobe.

"Swallow, I'm sure you can get me hard again more or less straight away." He whimpered.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that" Flint grinned. "Are you coming up here, or am I going down there? Because you're going to need to let me up"

"I'll let you up." He giggled.

"Good choice" Flint said, sitting up on the desk

"So who else knows about us?" Thad asked, as he hugged Flint close.

"Just Luke because he's pushy" Flint answered as Thad pulled him to his chest.

"I don't want us to get into trouble." Thad whispered. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, he won't say anything" Flint answered. "And, I love you too" He said for the first time.

"Three months you know." Thad whispered.

"Three months since you pulled me into that alleyway and had your way with me" Flint returned.

"Hardly." He laughed, "You did get a good blow job out of that. And it did make you relax a lot more around me."

"Well, we rarely get attractive young guys in the cafe, relaxing was a bit of a problem" He grinned

"You were so nervous when I took you on your first date." Thad smiled.

"Of course I was" Flint smiled. "Even though it was just dinner and a movie"

"You're so cute though." Thad smiled, pressing a kiss to Flint's cheek.

"Thanks" Flint smiled sheepishly, a pretty blush coating his cheeks

"See now all I want to do to you is kiss you and hold you close." Thad sighed, as he pressed his lips to Flint's. "Distracting me, from giving you something to think about later. In class."

"But being hard in class isnt on my to-do list" Flint chirped, smiling a the older boy before pressing their lips together again.

"What about not being able to sit down?" quipped Thad.

"Hmm, that might be on there, depends how well you do your job" Flint grinned

"Thoroughly I think." Thad teased, nodding as he looked Flint up and down. "Most definitely."

"I'll hold you to that" Flint grinned

Tired of waiting, Thad crushed their lips together once more, hand locked in Flint's hair in a grip that was slightly painful but altogether erotic. It was something of a revelation to Flint that apparently he liked it a more than a little bit rough, which Thad seemed more than willing to accommodate. The point was driven home when he squeezed his arse once more and shifted his hips forward to bring Flint's growing hardness into contact with his own erection. The jolt of sensation was electrifying. "Can we please move this forward?"

"Yeah" Flint moaned softly as their lips parted, one hand on Thad's neck, the other grazing his nails over the older boys back. He blinked, completely dazed from the kiss.

Gasping for breath, Thad tore his lips from Flint's, but he wasn't given a moment to think when Flint's hot breath and, oh god, his teeth, ghosted over his throat. A gentle nip tugged the skin where his neck became his shoulder and his fingers tightened convulsively on Flint's back. "I need your mouth somewhere else right now honey." He whispered.

"Okay" Flint breathed out, slipping from the desk, kissing the older boy and managing to walk him back so that he was leaning against the teachers desk at the front of the room as he kissed down Thads body, slowly dropping to his knees

"You're so hot." Thad whimpered softly.

"I should hope so" Flint mouthed, letting his tongue trace over the 'v' shape of Thads hips

"Damn you and your sexy ways." Thad said as he watched the younger boy eye his erection hungrily.

"That's the point" Flint whispered, letting his breath ghost over Thad's erection before licking over the tip.

Thad's breath hitched as he felt Flint's hot tongue over the sensitive flesh. "I bet everyone at school thinks you're so innocent."

"They have no idea" Flint commented before attaching his mouth to the head of Thad's arousal, sucking lightly.

Thad whimpered softly, as Flint took him in his mouth. "God you've no idea how hot you look right now."

Flint smirked, slipping Thad further into his mouth as he looked up, their eyes connecting as Flints tongue swirled over the sensitive skin.

"I don't think I have patience for this." Thad groaned as he fisted his hands into Flint's hair. "I just want everything from you right now." He said pulling Flint to his feet, so that he could admire everything about his boyfriend, making sure the rest of Flint's clothes joined Thad's on the floor. Thad paused before regaining his position, needing to look his fill at Flint, finally completely exposed. His cock was a thing of beauty, long, straight, and surprisingly thick. He wanted to touch it, he wanted to touch everything, and that's what he did.

"Thad" Flint gasped as Thad pushed him back onto the desk, his boxers gone as his back and ass his the wooden desk, Thad's hands wasting no time in running over Flints skin making flint whimper and moan.

"Flint." He whispered as he climbed over Flint's body and straddled his waist, his own arousal hitting the younger boys body, causing them both to moan. "Have you got anything I can use?"

Flint groaned at the added weight, trying to concentrate. "I might have something in my bag, but I might have taken it out" He answered

"Can you get it?" Thad said, panting softly.

"Not with you on top of me" Flint panted

"Well I'll get off obviously." Thad nodded.

Flint nodded, slipping out from under the older boy and grabbing his bag from the floor, going through it and pulling out a small plastic bottle. "There's not much there" Flint answered, holding the bottle up to show just a tiny remainder of the liquid inside

"Busy night?" Thad quipped.

"You make it sound like I'm sleeping with half of Ohio" Flint pouted

"No just me." Thad beamed

"Good" Flint nodded, sitting back on the desk.

Thad admired the picture that Flint made on the desk, his pale skin glinting in the light as Thad moved closer to him. "God you are breath taking."

Flint blushed lightly, looking at the older boy. "It's all in your head" He laughed

"But also true." Thad smile in response.

"You're insane" He commented, pressing their lips together.

"Yeah well, you told me you loved me." Thad giggled, "So that's all that matters."

"It is." Smiled Flint.

"Spread your legs then" Thad whispered hotly, into Flint's ear. "I want to see all of you."

Flint blushed as he obeyed, leaning back slightly on his hands as he opened his legs

"You want me then?" he smirked.

"So bad" Flint answered, looking up into Thad's brown eyes

"Good job too." Thad chuckled darkly.

"Thad" Flint whined needily, panting as Thad's gaze burned into his skin.

Thad arched his hips against Flint's body causing the younger boy to moan needily against his skin, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He growled. "Because you're mine."

Flint whimpered as Thad's hot breath coated his skin. "I want you so bad" He murmured

"So you should." Thad whispered.

"Thad" Flint groaned, bringing their lips together in a hard kiss.

Thad nodded as he straddled Flint's body. "Okay, patience honey."

"Okay" Flint breathed out as Thad's calloused hands ran over his back.

"You know that I'm not letting you go to class later right?" Thad whispered as he slicked his cock in lubricant.

Careful fingers touched his boyfriend's nether entrance, wet with residual lubricant that dripped down Thad's wrist and onto Flint's balls. One finger circled teasingly, causing the muscles there to jump with anticipation. Thad felt an immediate ache; he enjoyed bottoming, but it had been a long time since he had trusted anyone to be in that position. But he also loved the power of being on top.

Flint gasped softly, feeling Thad's calloused finger circle his entrance. He whimpered Thad's name as he lay back against the desk. He watched a familiar look cross Thad's eyes for a brief moment, knowing instantly. When they'd first got together Flint explained the situation, explaining why he wouldn't top and Thad had been more than understanding about it. It was part of the reason he still hadn't had a proper boyfriend and why they didn't stick around. He'd told the older boy as soon as their relationship progressed that if that's what he wanted then he wouldn't be able to give it to him. Flint couldn't help the feeling of not being able to satisfy the older boy when he saw that look.

"Don't panic." Thad whispered, as he pressed soft kisses to Flint's shoulder moving his finger slowly inside him. "I'm not going to ask anything, I just want you to relax. Enjoy it."

"Okay" Flint nodded slowly, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss as Thad moved his finger, pressing inside of him. Every other boy at Dalton would have said Flint was the most secretive, where Thad read him like an open book.

"Patience honey." Thad smiled softly, as Flint groaned.

Flints hand gripped the edge of the desk as Thad pressed his finger deeper inside of him before pulling it out and adding a second one. A breathless moan slipping from his kissed bruised lips

"Are you ready?" Thad asked softly.

"Yeah" Flint panted as Thad's fingers scissored his entrance., causing him to moan breathlessly.

Thad launched forwards, slamming his lips into Flint's and kissing him for all he was worth, as they both repositioned themselves on the desk so that Thad would have better purchase on the large wooden surface.

Flint gasped as Thads lips crashed into his own. Their teeth clashing as their tongues twirled together. His legs either side of Thads as the older boy moved forward on the desk, his fingers still buried inside of Flint

Thad slowly removed his fingers from Flint, earning a whimper of protest. "So impatient." Thad chuckled, as he positioned himself at Flint's entrance and slowly guided his erection inside of his boyfriend. Thad groaned as the tight heat engulfed him, causing his hips to snap forward sharply and press harder into Flint that he originally intended. "Sorry Honey."

Flints back arched as Thad pushed into him, a groan escaping. "It's okay" He whimpered, breathing out slowly as he pressed his body back down onto the wooden desk, ignoring the small throb of pain emanating from his lower back.

Thad pressed soothing kisses to Flint's throat as both boys kissed heatedly, Flint's hands moving from the desk up into Thad's dark locks. "how rough do you think you can take it?" Thad asked before a sharp thrust downward from Flint answered his question. "Oh!" Thad smirked, biting on the younger boys shoulder. "That rough?"

"That rough" Flint answered, breathing out, the hot air ghosting over Thad's skin as his hands tugged the student teachers hair lightly, getting their lips to meet again.

"You feel so… I have to move." Thad groaned against the younger boys lips.

"That would be much appreciated, Sir," Flint said and then he nearly arched off the desk as Thad pulled nearly out and slammed into him.

He moved his hands from the older boy's thick hair to his arse in order to guide him. Thad set up a punishing rhythm that would have had Flint begging for mercy if it hadn't been exactly what he wanted. Bloody hell, he would be feeling it tomorrow, but right now it was worth it.

Thad tried to stave off his orgasm, but he had been close enough even before he began to fuck Flint. "Jesus Christ." He panted.

Flint moaned heavily his hands gripping Thad's skin as the older boy continued to thrust into him hard, each one powerful enough to make him see stars. "Fuck, Thad" He groaned heavily, a string of curses slipping free and seemingly spurring the older boy on. His legs moved, wrapping around Thad's body as they moved, the older desk creaking slightly underneath them.

Thad broke away for air and Flint gasped against his lips; Thad's hand had found Flint's cock sandwiched between them and ran his hand up and down the long thick shaft. He pushed himself up for a moment, changing the angle of his thrusts and looked down at his boyfriend's cock as the tip appeared and disappeared with each stroke of his fist. His eyes met Flint's again with stunning intensity. "God you're hot."

Flint blushed heavily as he opened his mouth to reply, a long moan slipping out instead of words. "Fucking hell" Flint panted as his head tilted back, another hard moan slipping free as Thad thrust hard against his prostate. "Oh God" Flint gasped as his hands gripped Thad's shoulders, his hands tensing and un-tensing.

"Flint." Thad panted as he thrusted harder into the tight heat of his boyfriend. "I'm so close." He whimpered as he felt a familiar tight heat pool in his groin catching the sweet spot inside of Flint as he moved his hand faster over the younger boys cock.

"Me too" Flint whispered as Thad pushed hard into him, his back arching slightly as he finally came into the older boys hand and over his stomach, moaning Thads name as he did. The older boy continuing to thrust into him

Thad groaned as he felt the hot sticky liquid of Flint's release over his hand causing him to tip over the edge and come not long after calling out Flint's name as they both rode out their orgasms together. Thad collapsing onto Flint's chest, panting heavily.

Flint breathed out harshly, his legs slipping from around the older boy as he lay back on the desk trying to even out his breathing. "So hot" He whispered hoarsely.

"Totally agree." Thad nodded. "I don't think the Latin department has seen this much action ever."

"Not since the great winter of '69" Flint laughed breathlessly. "I don't think I've ever seen this much dust"

"My house is clean." Thad giggled.

"I know it is" Flint smiled.

"And I wish I could take you home right now." Thad sighed, as he stroked the younger boys chest.

Flint whimpered softly as Thad's hand ran over his skin. "I've only got one lesson after lunch...I could always skip it?"

"And I'll give you detention at my house." Thad smirked suggestively.

"Sounds interesting, sir" Flint grinned

"I can assure you Mr Wilson." Thad grinned, "That it'll be more than interesting on both our counts."


End file.
